A caçadora do amor
by ehgabi
Summary: Tudo que Gajeel Redfox queria era um pouco de paz depois da noite totalmente conturbada que passou em um bar com seus amigos. Agora só cabia mostrar a Levy McGarden – recém contratada "Caçadora do amor", como se denominava, título que ele achava ridículo – que tinham feito suco com sua outra metade da laranja.


**Bar Fairy Tail,**

 **15 de maio, domingo, 2:55 a.m.**

— Já não tá na hora de vocês irem embora?! – Mira, a _bartender_ , perguntou irritada enquanto limpava o balcão olhando-os de longe.

— Tsk, cale a boca branquela intrometida. – reclamou Gajeel massageando a própria testa, que latejava por causa da música alta. — Por que esse maldito som tá tão alto? Alguém andou furando a _porra_ dos ouvidos?! – chutou a mesa de madeira, que acabou por voar longe.

— Calma Gajeel, você tá muito bêbado! – repreendeu Jellal o segurando pelos ombros.

— Sai demônio! Que quê você tá querendo me alisando desse jeito?! – desviou com um tapa.

— _Mirazinhaaaaa!_ – um Natsu totalmente bêbado e com a fala arrastada se jogou no chão aos pés da mulher enquanto ela atendia um casal. — O que eu faço da minha vida?! A _Luce_ vai acabar comigo quando souber que eu saí pra beber! – abriu a boca num choro escandaloso que revezava entre soluços embriagados de bebida e de lágrimas.

— O que vocês querem que eu faça? – questionou olhando para os três. — Se estão _tão_ preocupados assim, não deveriam ter vindo pra cá. Vocês só me arranjam confusão no final das contas...

— Quem disse que eu queria vir pra essa merda?! _Tsk_ , só vim porque esse tatuado me ligou desesperado.

— Heh Gajeel, não fale assim com o Jellal-kun. – pediu Natsu já afogando as mágoas numa garrafa de _vodka_. — Ele só chamou a gente aqui porque está preocupado se vai levar um pé na bunda ou não da Erza.

— Não é por isso não! – o _tão_ controlado fisioterapeuta gritou, jogando uma latinha de cerveja na cara do rosado, que caiu da cadeira e permaneceu estirado no chão em posição fetal. Logo tomou pose novamente. — Eu só queria descontrair com meus amigos, óbvio.

— Corta essa azulzinho! – replicou Gajeel, que ficava com um mau-humor três vezes maior sempre que bebia.

— _Aaaaaah_ , será que a Luce vai continuar comigo?! – o rapaz fez pessoas que estavam passando se assustarem enquanto continuava a beber direto da garrafa.

— Larga de viadagem logo e sai do chão, idiota.

— Quem você tá chamando de viado, babaca? – perguntou, quebrando a garrafa no chão e segurando o moreno pela gola da camisa.

— _Natsu!_ – Mira o repreendeu.

— Você mesmo idiota, vai encarar?! – também segurou o rosado pela gola, quase o erguendo do chão. — Eu vou te mostrar o que é ser macho de verdade!

— Que eu saiba, eu transo mais que você! – o outro rebateu com fúria.

— Será que dá pra vocês pararem?! – Mira os separou, puxando cada um pela orelha. — _Are, are_ , vocês são piores que crianças.

— A única diferença é que crianças não bebem. – o azulado comentou depois de endireitar a mesa, encarando-os com certo ar de superioridade.

— Pode tirar essa expressão da cara, quem me ligou chorando foi _você!_ – o moreno acertou-o no olho direito e o fez girar 180° graus.

— Ei, não soque o Jellal-kun, seu maldito! – exclamou Natsu pulando nas costas do moreno.

Os três vão ao chão com um estrondo.

— Vocês não tem jeito mesmo, hein. – Mirajane colocou as mãos na cintura e os três se levantaram totalmente tontos.

— Jeito pra quê? – com rudeza o metaleiro sentou-se e observou os outros. — Traz mais uma rodada!

— Não acha que vocês já beberam demais?

— Ah, fica na tua Branquela. A gente vai pagar tudo, não se preocupe.

— Isso mesmo Mira-san! Pode ficar tranquila. – Natsu concordou inúmeras vezes e sorriu ao vê-la pousar três canecas de chope em sua mesa.

A mulher suspira.

— Eu realmente não sei o que fazer com vocês. Aproveitem. – balança a mão, voltando para a bancada.

— Bom, vamos voltar para o princípio de tudo. – reclama Gajeel dando um soco na cabeça do rosado. — Nós só estamos aqui porque você, _Princesinha_ _Tatuada_ , nos ligou praticamente chorando. Então desembucha logo.

— Então... – o azulado dá um sorriso sem graça e começa a mexer na gola da camiseta. — Tá calor aqui, né? – os outros dois erguem as sobrancelhas. — Tá, tá, eu assumo: estava meio desesperado sim.

— Isso a gente já percebeu, só queremos saber o porquê.

— Já estou me preparando pra uma bela história, considerando a esposa que esse cara tem. – Gajeel brinda com Natsu e os dois se recostam nas cadeiras, esperando o outro começar a falar.

— Não falem assim da Erza! Se bem que... – passa a mão na cabeça, frustrado. — Depois... Depois que a gente casou estava tudo bem, só que essas semanas ela tava estranha, sabem? Desfaçam essas expressões, não é _desse jeito_ de estranha que eu tô falando! Ela nunca foi de fazer drama, só que do nada começou a achar que estava gorda demais, que eu não a amava...

— Considerando o tanto que você deve sofrer, a gente entenderia se você deixasse de ama-la. – Natsu ironizou, sabendo o tanto que ambos eram loucos um pelo outro. Jellal revirou os olhos.

— Você tá triste por causa disso? Casou com aquela doida e achou que não ia ser assim? As mulheres são malucas!

— Não é isso que eu tô falando, seus idiotas! – desvia de dois socos. — Eu vou ser pai!

— _Mas q_... – é interrompido por um jato de cerveja que Natsu cospe.

— Como assim?! – barulhento como sempre, o rosado só para de gritar quando leva um soco do moreno. — Mas que porra, desde quando você sabe disso?

— Faz mais ou menos uma semana que ela me contou.

— E o que você tá fazendo aqui, babaca? Vai lá cuidar da sua mulher!

— O que você tá querendo dizer? Pelo que sabemos, você é o solteirão daqui! – Gajeel segura um Natsu bêbado pela gola da camisa.

— Só porque vocês escolheram se amarrar em rabos de saias, eu sou inexperiente? Não é como se eu não saísse com ninguém. – ao terminar de falar, ambos se embolam no chão, em uma briga confusa.

— Dá pra vocês dois pararem?! – irritado, Jellal os separou e jogou cada um em suas cadeiras. — Como eu estava dizendo: Erza está me deixando maluca com esse papo de gravidez.

— Não sei porquê você tá reclamando...

— Ela já fazia antes, só adicionou o fator bebê agora.

— _Arg_ , vocês não entendem mesmo! – o azulado passou a mão pelo rosto. — Se fosse só ela falando do bebê, não seria ruim. A questão é que parece que ela ficou maluca de uma hora pra outra! Tá aparecendo com esses draminhas insuportáveis e ela não tem nem três meses de gravidez ainda! Fora aqueles desejos malucos... Parece que nosso filho vai nascer com o formato de um morango! – esfregou as mãos no rosto, frustrado. — Eu não aguento mais.

— Bom, do jeito que a Lucy fica quando não entra em uma calça, eu posso imaginar bem os dramas que a Erza tá fazendo. – emburrado, Natsu captura o resto da bebida de Gajeel.

— Falando nisso, você e a Loirinha brigaram na semana passada, né?

— Na semana retrasada também, e na anterior. – deitou sobre a mesa. — Não é bem uma briga quando só ela fica brava, _né?_

— Mas por que quê vocês andam brigando tanto esses tempos? – com sua típica pose analítica, Jellal encarou o rosado atentamente.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. – deu de ombros. — Só sei que nosso relacionamento anda meio tenso esses tempos.

— Também, considera o tempo que vocês dois estão de rolo. Deu pro Jellal e a Erza se conhecerem, namorarem e casarem e você não teve a capacidade de dar uma aliança de compromisso pra coitada. – observou Gajeel com os cotovelos na mesa.

— E quem é você pra falar alguma coisa? De todos nós você é o único que ninguém vê acompanhado.

— Ei, não se esqueça do Nudista também! E essa nem é a questão da conversa. A Lucy só deve estar assim porque você não parece querer se comprometer com ela.

— Dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar com o Gajeel. – Jellal consentiu. — Vai fazer praticamente três anos que vocês estão juntos e parece que você tá sempre querendo dar uma de bonzão indo pras festas, mas vive cercando ela. Você tem que se decidir cara.

— Como assim eu tenho que me decidir?! A gente tá junto, não tá? Isso já não basta?!

— Claro que não! Se vocês estivessem juntos há três semanas até daria pra entender, mas são três anos Natsu! É óbvio que ela quer que você tome uma posição sobre o relacionamento.

— Mas ficar do jeito que tá, já não é bom?

— _Tsk_ , como você é burro. São três anos de você sendo possessivo e dela aguentando essas suas maluquices. Ela conseguiu entrar na faculdade pela segunda vez com um monte de gente legal, e ainda por cima é bonita pra caramba. Será que vale mesmo a pena continuar com você enquanto pode haver outro cara bacana que queira ficar com ela?

— Que papo é esse de repente? – Natsu segurou o metaleiro pela gola. — Como você pode dizer com tanta certeza que ela vai me trocar?! Ela te disse alguma coisa?! – começou a ficar desesperado, balançando o outro diversas vezes. Gajeel afastou-o.

— Claro que não, mas só um burro não perceberia a situação.

— Ou seja: _você_. – Jellal concluiu tomando um último gole de _chope_ , deixando um Natsu pensativo e tristonho.

— Ei, ei rapazes! Aproveitando a noite? – do nada Gildarts, proprietário do _Fairy_ _Tail_ , aparece na mesa, muito animado.

— Mais ou menos. – Jellal o cumprimenta com um aperto de mãos.

— Ih, com essas caras aí já percebi que o assunto é mulher. – senta-se junto à eles.

— Me tira fora dessa. – argumenta Gajeel ao voltar na mesa após pegar mais uma rodada. — Esses dois estão mais perdidos que duas baratas tontas.

— Não é como se você estivesse muito melhor. – observa Jellal.

— Estando melhor que vocês já é lucro. – sorve um pouco de cerveja e dá de ombros. — Comer qualquer uma por aí e manter só a amizade depois me parece muito mais proveitoso do que entrar nessa furada de vocês.

— Quem vê pensa que é tão horrível assim. – Gildarts comenta.

— Bom, o Natsu tá chorando. – o metaleiro aponta para o rosado que estava a beira de mais uma crise.

— Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – Jellal entra em estado de depressão, apoiando-se na mesa.

— O seu caso é o mais simples de todos: só tira esse cheiro de bebida de você e vai cuidar da sua mulher. Gravidez não pode ser tão horrível assim, ouvi dizer que o apetite sexual também aumenta em alguns casos. Vai que você dá sorte. – dá tapinhas no braço do azulado que do nada lhe soca a bochecha direita e o derruba no chão. — Mas que por-

— Não fique falando da Erza assim!

— E eu lá tô errado?!

— Não adianta, eles não vão te escutar. – Gildarts, com um sorriso jovial no rosto de cinquentão, lança-lhe um olhar sugestivo.

— E o que você quer que eu faça? – com apenas um movimento de mão o mais velho tirou um cartão rosa e vermelho do bolso.

— Isso aqui é uma boa opção.

— Que diabos é isso? – Natsu se interessou de repente.

— Uma coisa que pode ajudar vocês demais. – contou enquanto ajudava o moreno a se levantar. Esse, nunca tinha visto um brilho tão sóbrio nos olhos do mais velho. — Sei bem que homens como vocês geralmente não escutam os amigos nesse tipo de assunto, então a melhor opção é pedir ajuda para profissionais de verdade.

— Gildarts, veja bem o que você está fazendo... – Mira se intromete, pegando os copos sujos da mesa. — Esses caras são instáveis demais...

— Quem é instável aqui, caralho?! – irritado, o Redfox pegou o cartão da mão do mais velho.

— Não se preocupe querida, sei o que estou fazendo. – dá um sorriso tentando passar-lhe segurança.

— Se você diz... – comenta antes de se afastar.

— _The Hunters of love¹._.. – ele lê. — Essa parada não tá meio série da _Netflix?_

— Mas pra que diabos serve isso, afinal? – questionou Natsu assoando o nariz num guardanapo.

— Aqui está a solução de todos os seus problemas! – Gildarts toma o cartão novamente e tira o celular do bolso. — Esses caras são especialistas quando o assunto é amor, e podem ajudar vocês muito bem.

Os três o encaram desconfiados.

— O que você tá tramando?

— Quanto eles cobram por essa " _ajuda_ "? – interessado, Jellal apoia os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

— Depende do tamanho da ajuda que vocês querem. – diz oferecendo o celular com o número já discado.

— Não sei não, hein. Tem coisa aí. – o rosado confidência meio enjoado.

— E o que vocês têm a perder? Já tão no fundo do poço mesmo.

— E o Gajeel ainda pode pedir alguns conselhos pra conseguir uma namorada. – o azulado sorri com a sugestão.

— Ei, ei! Quem disse que eu quero alguém?

— Vai que uma namorada acaba com esse seu mau-humor. Não custa tentar. – Natsu assente para o outro iniciar a chamada.

— Você vai levar outra na cara, _Penélope_.

— _Olá? Hunter of love falando, o que deseja?_ – uma voz feminina soou do outro lado da linha.

— Caçadora do amor? Sério mesmo que ela disse isso?! – Gajeel sussurra indignado.

— Cale a boca. – Jellal lhe dá uma cotovelada. — Hmm, olá. Nós gostaríamos de fazer umas perguntas.

— _Oh, é claro. As duas primeiras perguntas são gratuitas. Se quiser pode fazer senhor._

— Pode começar. – Jellal encarou Natsu que se encontrava um tanto afobado.

— Tá. – o rosado já vai tirando o celular de sua mão. — O que eu faço quando minha companheira tá muito brava comigo?

— _Depende do motivo que a irritou senhor_. – a voz da mulher saiu do alto falante.

— Mas e quando ela briga por qualquer coisinha que eu faço, sem motivo nenhum?!

— _O senhor teria que rever todas as suas ações, pois ela não pode estar brava sem motivo. A não ser que seja uma TPM._

— Não era isso que eu tava dizendo?! – Gajeel revira os olhos.

— Mas e se...

— Sinto informar, mas o senhor já alcançou o limite de perguntas gratuitas. Para contratar-nos o preço inicial é apenas _¥ 168100,00 ²_.

Os três quase caem para trás.

— Natsu seu maldito! Você gastou todas as perguntas! – com um soco bem dado, Jellal derruba-o no chão.

— E então? – Gildarts toma o celular de volta. — Vocês já sabem o que vão fazer?

Eles param para pensar.

 **Na mesma manhã...**

Quando acordou de manhã, lá pelas onze horas, a única pergunta que se passava na cabeça de Gajeel ao se arrastar para fora da cama em direção ao banheiro, era porque o _próprio_ capeta resolvera tocar uma sinfonia dentro de seu crânio.

Sentindo a cabeça latejar, escovou os dentes e decidiu comer alguma coisa antes de tomar um remédio.

Forçou a mente, tentando lembrar se tinha feito alguma burrada na noite passada, considerando as companhias que tinha. Recordava de ter se metido em várias brigas com Natsu, das crises de Jellal, cadeiras voando, das inúmeras rodadas que Mira deixou em sua mesa, e também havia Gildarts...

Estremeceu. Aquele velho era _muito_ suspeito.

Tentou recordar o que o cara queria com eles, mas a mente estava toda embaralhada com as imagens da noite anterior.

Suspirou ao tomar um gole de café, ainda tendo várias pontadas na nuca que faziam seus ouvidos chiarem sem parar. Buscou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Sabia que Jellal estava receoso por causa da gravidez de Erza, e Natsu em seu relacionamento com Lucy, que não parecia se resolver. _Relacionamento_...

Contendo uma ânsia de vomito, encostou-se na pia ao deixar a xícara ali. Simplesmente não acreditava que aqueles _idiotas_ o convenceram a concordar com _aquilo!_

Decidiu que devia ligar para Gildarts e perguntar como que cancelava o contrato com aquela maldita empresa, antes que se metesse em encrencas. Considerou ligar para os amigos, mas sabia que Jellal já estava metido em um problema muito grande quando Erza acordasse – se é que já não tinha acordado –, e Natsu simplesmente ficava insuportável depois de uma noite de bebedeira.

Ao segurar o telefone com as mãos tremendo devido a dor que a ressaca lhe proporcionava, percebeu que nem mesmo sabia o número do velho.

— _Merda!_ – resmungou pensando pra quem poderia lugar pra conseguir o número dele. Mira? Era melhor não, ela devia estar descansando agora e de certo iria lhe dar um sermão, dizendo ter avisado que aquilo era problema.

Também havia Cana, filha do Gildarts, que estava em Kyoto e provavelmente não o atenderia depois de uma longa noite aproveitada na balada.

Praguejando, engoliu o remédio a seco e pensou em deitar-se mais uma vez enquanto a dor não passava e ele não conseguia imaginar uma forma de conseguir o número daquele velho bastardo.

Infelizmente, quando se encontrava a alguns passos da cama, sua campainha tocou, o som ressoando por todos os cantos da casa, fazendo os tímpanos dele estalarem. Pensou em ignorar, mas quem estava na porta devia ser alguém realmente muito insistente.

— Mas que _p._.. – parou de falar quando percebeu que o seu pesadelo da noite era, no final das contas, uma grande realidade. Tanto que a estampa da bagagem chegava a lhe embaçar a visão.

Sentada em uma mala pink, vestida em uma roupa social azul marinho, sapatos pretos e uma prancheta em mãos, estava uma mulher pequena de olhos grandes e cabelos da cor do céu. Ela sorriu quando o viu e Gajeel fez sua melhor cara de _"caia-fora-daqui"._

— Gajeel Redfox, certo? – estendeu a mão, e quando ele não apertou, passou a anotar uma série de coisas naquela prancheta rosa.

Aquilo só poderia ser uma loucura, certo? Ele e os amigos estavam bêbados, mas não a esse ponto. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de Gildarts.

— Quem é você? – perguntou com uma mínima esperança de aquela mulher não estar vinculada àquela empresa maluca.

Quase vomitou ao ver o broche preso na blusa dela com um desenho de coração atravessado por uma flecha.

— Oras, que falta de educação a minha. – ela sorriu guardando a prancheta e a caneta. — Eu fui contratada pelos _Hunters of love._ Sou Levy McGarden e vou te ajudar a encontrar o amor da sua vida.

1\. The Hunters of love: os caçadores do amor

2\. ¥ 78.100,7 ≈ R$ 5000,00


End file.
